


The glowing light that dances on your skin

by Egwene



Series: The fifth Turtle [5]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Embarrassment, Emotions, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love, Trust, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 21:48:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15446583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Egwene/pseuds/Egwene
Summary: Leo wants to take Venus on a special date that he's been planning for a while. It turns out better than any of them could have possibly imagine.





	1. Going out

Venus lay on her stomach on the couch in the living area, head in her hands and lazily swaying her feet in the air. Her mind was buried deep into the book that was laid in front of her, one of April’s school books. The chapter that held her interest was about molecules and how they were built. She clung to every word as she tried to wrap her head around that everything that existed on this earth, living things, dead things, even the air, was all built out of atoms, just shaped up in different, though complicated, patterns.   
At least she tried to keep herself absorbed by shutting out the noises the others made on the floor, sitting cross-legged around a board discussing wildly over half a dozen different dices.   
“But I wanna play the warrior this time”, Donnie protested.  
“Keep on dreaming, I’m the warrior. You can be the mage”, Raph retorted as he helped himself to some sheet of paper despite his brother’s efforts to stop him which somehow settled the matter.  
“But I’m always the mage!”  
“Aw, don’t feel bad Don, you can play a rogue if you want. I’ll give you extra points to spend at the beginning”, Mikey tried persuasively, winking at the turtle in purple over the edge of a partly folded cardboard with images of dragons on it.   
“Rogue? No offense, Mikey, but we all know that the Rogue is the least important player with the least impressive powers. That’s why you usually play the rogue”, he sulked.  
“Hey!”  
And so they were off. Venus rolled her eyes and adjusted her hands to cover her ears while reading, trying to make sense of the last paragraph despite the bickering.   
“What we need is another player. Can’t you call and ask Casey?” Donnie asked looking towards Raph.  
“Nah, he can’t. Hockey practice tonight, important game tomorrow. What about you Ve? Care to join?” The last was said in a raised voice, loud enough for Venus to hear.  
“Over my dead body”, she said and flicked a page.  
“Oh come on, Ve, Mazes and Mutants is really great once you give it a chance”, the youngest tried.  
She rolled her eyes again, only this time she let them see it before she pointedly turned back to her book. She just didn’t get it. She shared a lot of interests with her brothers, but that, that was just plain nerdy.  
Her mood lightened considerably when Leo appeared out of the dojo. He’d finally finished his meditation and instantly moved towards her with a smile. Raph saw him too.  
“Hey Leo! Just what we need. We’re one player short.”  
“Sorry guys, I can’t. I have another thing to do tonight.”  
Mikey’s head shot up.  
“What thing? You’re not on patrol tonight, right?”  
“No… not patrol. I’m just heading out.”  
“You’re not going out alone are you?” Donnie chipped in a little alarmed. Leo started to twist with discomfort.  
“No, I’m not! I’m just… you know… Venus’ll come with me…”  
“Jeez Leo, just say it. You’re going out on a date with Ve”, Raph stated with a smirk, which had the desired effect. Mikey and Donnie immediately began to taunt him in unison:  
“Oooooohh”  
“Are you gonna woo her?”, Donnie put one hand over his heart and the other over his head in a dramatic pose.  
“Stop it…”  
“With chocolate and roses?” Mikey battered with his eyelashes.  
“Perhaps some romantic music?” Donnie pretended to play on a violin.  
“I said, cut it out!” Leo shoved the nearest brother, but it couldn’t stop his cheeks from coloring.  
“Dude, he’ll probably perform a serenade of his own”, the orange-clad turtle remarked, which sent all of them into a fit of laughter.  
Leo was working his way towards beetroot, and Venus found it super cute. When they were alone he always seemed to know what to say and did all the right things, but when in company with any of his three brothers, and especially all of them together, he could get extremely shy when their relationship was on topic.  
Before the argument got too physical she decided to interrupt. She fished out her peashooter and loaded up. The ammo hailed over Donnie and Mikey, causing them to drop down to the floor, even Raph got some to shut up his laughing. Venus walked casually towards them with a content smile playing on her lips.  
“Are you guys done yapping? Cause I’m ready to go.”   
Raph looked up, shooting lightning bolts her way.  
“Ain’t that nice, Prince Charming needs to get rescued by his girl”, he said condescendingly, but Venus ignored the bait as she wrapped her arms around Leo’s neck.  
“I like Prince Charming, beats grumpy Hot Head”, she responded in a light voice, making Mikey giggle which didn’t help the smoke beginning to show over Raph’s head. And just to push him over the edge, she got up on her toes and pressed her lips to Leo’s in a lingering kiss.   
Donnie looked away, slightly embarrassed. Mikey did too, only he couldn’t help more giggles escaping him. But Raph simply lost it.  
“DO YOU HAVE TO DO THAT UP PEOPLE’S FACES!?!? GET A ROOM FOR GOODNESS’ SAKE!”  
Some of Leo’s blushing had reappeared, but he wore a shy smile as he took her by the hand and they left the lair.


	2. A special date

Both were laughing quietly as they walked through the tunnels. Leo shook his head in disbelief.  
“What?” she asked as she playfully pushed him shoulder to shoulder.  
“Nothing, you’re just incredible”, he responded while flashing his teeth. That was just another thing he loved about Venus. She always knew what to say around their brothers and extremely rarely let any of their baiting get to her. As for himself, his brain usually turned to mush at an alarming speed in similar situations.  
Venus grinned at him.  
“You shouldn’t let them get to you that easily, you know they keep doing it because you react every time.”  
“I know, I know. I just can’t seem to get used to it.” His right palm stroked the top of his head and continued down his neck to emphasize his helpless flaw. It made her giggle.  
“You never falter when we’re alone”, she remarked.  
“Well, that’s because when we’re alone I can do this...” He rapidly pulled her into his arms and kissed her deeply, letting his tongue roll inside her mouth. He felt how her knees gave way just a little, allowing him to grab her harder to help holding her up. Another thing he loved about her.  
Eventually he let her go, and was pleased to see that it finally was her turn to blush a little. Leo grinned and began to climb the ladder leading up to a manhole. After quickly having scanned the area he gave her the signal that the coast was clear. It was only seconds before they were safely out of sight at the top of the nearest building.   
They took a moment to enjoy the fresh air, although it was quite cold. Late autumn was really getting a grip around the city. Leo made a mental note to ask Donnie for something that would keep them warm when patrolling during the winter. Perhaps he could use some of the technology from their space adventures? A nudge in the side brought him back to the present.  
“Where’re we going anyway?” Venus asked, shivering slightly, probably wanting to start to move. Leo gave her a wide smile and turned halfway-round.  
“It’s a surprise, try to keep up.”  
“Ha, you know I can.”  
They ran at high speed, Leo first and Venus following close. It wasn’t a long run, soon enough he made a halt at a ventilation shaft which he carefully wiggled open. Venus gave him a confused look.  
“What are you doing?”  
“We’re getting in here.”  
“But this leads to the swimming baths.”  
“I know”, he said with a mischievous smile just when he managed to get it open.  
“But…” Leo broke off her protests with a peck on her lips and climbed down. Soon enough he heard her scramble down after him.   
He silently let himself drop to the floor in the long, dark corridor. When Venus landed with a soft thud behind him she whispered:  
“Leo, what in the world are we doing here?”  
“We’re going for a swim”, he replied calmly.  
“You know I can’t swim!” she said with a touch of panic.  
“Of course you can, you just haven’t tried it yet”, he said confidently as he led her down the corridor. He could almost feel Venus glaring at his back in response.  
“How can you be so sure?”  
Leo stopped at the door he was looking for and turned towards her.  
“Because you’re a turtle.”   
She made a halt, cogwheels visibly turning in her mind as she took in his words. He knew she’d never learnt how to swim. When she’d been living in the forest with her father there hadn’t been any lakes or rivers nearby. He wasn’t even sure she had ever submerged herself entirely in water before. But he also knew Venus was adventurous, and had a feeling she would love it.   
She had unconsciously grabbed hold of her long, light blue braid. Her thoughts matched her mind, giving the braid a gentle tug to mark nervousness and twistings to show the considerations. All in all, along with the cute chewing on her lip, he took it as a good sign.   
“Will you let me teach you?” he asked.  
Eyes looked up to his. A deep inhalation followed a covert smile.  
“Alright”  
Leo pushed the door open that led into a locker room. They made it over to the shower area to let the sewers rinse off before going into the pool. As they stood there he watched her, head turned slightly up towards the showerhead with the water streaming down her beautiful face and her body.   
He couldn’t help himself. He reached out for her and caressed her cheek. She responded with a loving look, and stroked her fingers over his face in that special way that erased all of his troubles. He kissed her and she kissed him back. The sensation was amazing. The hammering water drops and the cool air heightened the feeling of her warm body pressing against him, and her sensual tongue playing around in his mouth. They were well soaked before they eventually headed out to the pool.  
Leo climbed in first in the shallow end, waist deep, closely followed by Venus. Standing at the bottom she let her palms sway back and forth under the surface just to feel the water rushing between her fingers. A spark lit her eyes.  
“So… what’s lesson number one?” she asked eagerly. He laughed and took her hands.  
“Hold your breath.”  
Then he let himself drop under the surface. A few seconds later she joined him. At first she kept her eyes tightly closed, but soon she dared to open them. He held her gaze as a wide smile began to spread across her features. He knew then that coming there had been a good idea.  
During the following hour he helped her practise the basics, floating, leg kicks and arm strokes. She was a natural as anticipated. Of course, she was no way near his speed or ability, but she could float and move forward. When she spontaneously tried a somersault for the fun of it, he felt it was time for the next lesson.  
“I think you’re ready now.”  
She stood up and studied him puzzledly.  
“Ready for what?” she asked. Leo grinned.  
“Do you trust me?”  
She stared up into his face, partly suspicious, but it didn’t take long before the corners of her mouth tweaked upwards.  
“Yes”.  
At that, Leo turned his back towards her and indicated for her to climb on to his carapace.   
“When I count to three, take a deep breath and hold it. If you need to come up for air, just tap my shoulder”, he instructed, walking towards the deep end.  
“What are you gonna do?” she asked with a hint of nervousness. She couldn’t see his grin.  
“What we came here for.”  
He counted to three, and dived. Leo swam down towards the deepest parts of the pool, almost thirteen feet, where most sounds are drowned. He felt Venus tighten her grasp around his shoulders and shell, more out of excitement than from fear. The lights embedded in the walls shone softly, illuminating the surroundings just enough to chase away the gloom. When he reached the lowest part he felt a soft tap, so he stomped of from the bottom to shoot for the surface.  
As soon as they broke it he turned towards her while treading water to make sure Venus was okay. He didn’t have to ask though as he saw her flashing all of her teeth and sparkling eyes.  
“Again!” was all she said, and Leo complied.  
He swam in downward circles, and soon he felt how she let go with her feet from his carapace to help kicking, only keeping her hands on his shoulders to let him steer the way.   
On the third dive she let go completely. He turned around and watched her attempt her newly learnt technique to move around in the waters. She wasn’t very fast, but she still wore that wide smile as she clearly enjoyed it. For a moment she just let herself float aimlessly in the middle, slowly turning and watching her hands against the lights as they moved through the water. Leo thought she made it look like a dance, slow and full of grace.  
After a while he reached for her hand to gently guide her upwards again. They broke the surface and filled their lungs. Venus was the first to speak.  
“Wow, that was like… floating in space, so peaceful…”  
“Did you like it?” he asked.  
“I loved it! Thank you”, she said in an earnest voice, which filled him with warmth. She placed her arms around his neck and held his stare, easily done with those grey marbles of hers. He almost forgot to keep treading water as she kissed him deeply.  
The sound of a door opening broke the spell. Two security guards appeared, wielding a flashlight each to quickly scan the area.  
“Why do we even bother? It’s probably a false alarm again. If it had been at a store it would likely be worth checking it up, but who breaks in at the swimming baths?”, the short one said.  
“I agree with you, Carl, but it’s protocol to do a sweep and you know it. Just be glad it’s warm in here”, the taller one with a bald patch responded, well ahead of his colleague in the direction of the staff rooms.  
“I still prefer my chair at the office, I’m missing my shows for nothing”, the first one sulked.  
“Perhaps not for nothing”, the oldest remarked as he’d just noticed a trail of wet puddles leading from the edge of the pool towards the locker rooms. The guards quietly followed the trail through the room and out into the corridor. The trail quickly grew cold however as it disappeared completely after only a few yards, leaving the two men scratching their heads.


	3. In the greenhouse

Venus and Leo jumped across to the next building before allowing themselves to fall apart with laughter as the tension left them. She dropped down on her back while he landed on his hands and knees. They had never been in any real danger, but the thought of what the security guards’ reaction could have been at finding two mutant turtles swimming around the pool was hilarious.  
When the laughter finally ebbed out Venus found breath to speak.  
“I guess there’ll be no more swimming tonight.”  
“You’re probably right”, he agreed, still chuckling, “wanna head home?”  
“No…” she answered and moved over to nuzzle him, and Leo didn’t protest.  
“...not yet, it’s still early”, she continued. She began to shiver as the wind picked up, reminding her that she was still soaking wet in what felt like a freezing temperature.   
“But maybe we could go somewhere out of the wind?” she asked. Leo nodded.  
“Greenhouse?”  
“Yeah”, she responded while flashing her teeth. They took off instantly.  
The greenhouse was in fact an ordinary greenhouse located on the roof of an apartment building. They had found it by chance on one of their dates long ago, looking long-time abandoned. They had concluded that it probably belonged to the owner of the condo at the top floor, but that the current owner just wasn’t green-fingered and had left it unattended. Both Leo and Venus had decided to keep its existence to themselves and turned it into their place, often bringing something with them to make it cosier, like pillows, comic books, books, a radio and other small treasures. Leo had even found a thin mattress that he somehow had managed to get to the top of the building. Arranged against one of the glass walls with pillows along the edge it served as a couch. The greenhouse was perfectly situated near the center of the roof, and with no taller buildings close by they were shielded from view even if any humans happened to look up from their windows.  
By the time they arrived Venus fought to stop her teeth from rattling, and Leo looked a little cold too.  
“It’s good to be out of the wind, but it’s still quite chilly”, she commented. He seemed to share her opinion and started to dig around the place. He found what he was looking for and turned back to her.  
“We still have a bunch of tealights, if we light enough of them it should raise the temperature a bit”, he suggested.  
“Sure.”  
They quietly went about their business, lighting the candles along the walls, starting at one end each. When Venus reached the radio she turned it on in hope of something good. The first station she picked up announced that their Hour with Slow Favourites was about to start. She felt the corners of her mouth stretch and deemed it perfect.  
As she continued to light her remaining candles she stole secret glances of Leo who had finished with all of his. He lay himself down on his side on the mattress, resting his weight on an elbow while flicking pages in a comic book. She thought about how lucky she was to have him. She could never have dreamed of meeting someone who would win her trust in every way possible. He was thoughtful, caring, honest, responsible, honourable and loyal. Tonight had yet again proved all of that, and she would remember it for a long time. She loved him with all of her heart, and what was even more amazing was that he loved her, despite her internal, messed up scars.   
Another glance raked his body, which sent bolts through her chest. His arms and legs were all muscles, his plastron was hard and his carapace made him seem strong and solid. Above all that it was the thought of what he could do to her that made her heat up.  
Some part of her brain noticed that the current song playing was one of her favourites, and it made her smile. As she lighted the last candle she thought about how John Legend’s lyrics seemed to describe what she felt.

♪ ...My head’s under water  
But I’m breathing fine  
You’re crazy and I’m out of my mind… ♪

She set the tealight down in place and took a moment to enjoy the warmth as the glowing light danced against her skin.

♪...Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I’ll give my all to you...♪

Unconsciously she grabbed her long braid at her back and pulled it over her shoulder, letting her hand glide along it. Maybe she…  
She cast another glance towards Leo, but found that he was already looking at her, a little smile playing on his lips.  
“What?” she asked with a giggle.  
“Nothing, you’re just beautiful”, he said truthfully.  
Venus beamed in response, and felt something click into place. She held his gaze as she crawled on all four towards him, the rest of the song playing softly in the background.   
As soon as she reached him she bent down to place a soft kiss on his lips, which he willingly met. She let it deepen, and slowly built it up to passionate, matching her beating heart. She let her hands travel all over his body, making him pant. Her eager fingers searched down his plastron until she found the belt, trying to unbuckle it.   
Leo suddenly interrupted the kiss when his hands grabbed her groping wrist and her shoulder, gently making her lean back a little to gain some distance.  
“Ve... “, he whispered, shaking his head sadly, “not that, it’ll be too hard for me to stop…”  
“Then don’t”, she breathed.   
Leo inhaled sharply as he sat up a little straighter until his face was only inches from hers, tightening his grip on her shoulder just a fraction.  
“Are you sure?” he asked desperately, searching her eyes.  
“Yes”, she took his face in her hands, “I want you. I want to be yours, and make you mi…”  
Leo kissed her fiercely, and she responded with equal heat. Their fumbling hands competed to remove their gear as fast as possible, arms and legs first, and at the same time taking the opportunity to caress each other wherever they could, causing shivers and ragged breaths. Venus was first to remove his belt around his shell, then let her hand travel south to stroke it over his pressing bulge. It made him grunt pleasurably, sending thrills through her stomach.   
In an effort to regain some control, Leo flipped her onto her carapace, making her moan as she was turned on by the feeling of how easily he could handle her. His hands caressed her curves, and her breath shuddered when he gently tugged at the end of her cloth that covered them. As he pulled it down to reveal them he instantly started to explore using his mouth, making her whimper softly. She felt how she began to open up, revealing the soft, moist cave that craved for him.   
He leaned to the side in order to loosen the strap that held it in place and remove it completely. Venus followed after to kiss his shoulder, edging towards his plastron where she let her teeth graze his skin before she bit him just hard enough to make him tremble. Her hand found his pressing bulge again, and it wasn’t long before the combination made him drop down into her hand. He started to moan as soon as she began to stroke his hard member.   
He lifted her head to kiss her again, and at the same time rolled her back onto her carapace. With both hands free she moved her palms upwards over his shell to let her fingers find the knot in Leo’s bandana, and with surprisingly little fumbling, she removed it. He responded with untangling her braid. She tried to remain calm, only briefly closing her eyes as he carefully slid the mask off her. As she felt his loving hand carefully caress her cheek she slowly opened them again. She was met with a brush of his lips against hers, which turned into a shower of kisses all over her face, making her release the breath she unconsciously had held.   
Then she became aware of their bodies, tightly pressed together with nothing in the way. His member was hard and pressed against her exposed core. Excitement started to spread through her like glowing coals, and as Leo’s light kisses became more firm, trailing them down her neck and hitting her sweet spot, it turned the glow into a roaring fire that had her squirming in seconds. Her reaction whipped up an internal storm in him, making him want her more as she clutched her arms around his shell. She panted in his ear:  
“Take me... take me now…”  
Leo groaned as his blood raged through his veins, but instead of doing her bidding he let his fingers travel down to her opening. She was moist, but not wet.  
“Not yet”, he breathed. He ignored the throbbing in his member and found her clit before she could protest. Venus gasped, closely followed by loud moaning as Leo’s fingers began a circular rhythm.   
The foreplay had already set her body and mind aflame, making it impossible to lie still under his touch. He was more than willing to pin her down with force, turned on as he was by the power he had over her.   
It wasn’t long before she exploded at the top of the mountain, leaving her trembling in Leo’s arms. He felt around her opening again and found it dripping wet, Venus felt it too.  
“Leo, I need you”, she pleaded, and this time he didn’t hesitate.   
He quickly got up to reach for his belt and find a condom. She believed he always carried it with him as a result after a very embarrassing talk with Sensei at what seemed like a very long time ago. She watched him put it on and suddenly got very aware of how big he seemed to be, not that she had anything to compare with. Venus wanted him with every fibre of her body, but couldn’t help the nerves from building.   
Leo noticed her tension as soon as he returned her.  
“Are you okay?” he asked tenderly.  
“Yeah… just nervous…” she whispered. He caressed her cheek.  
“If it hurts, just tell me and I’ll stop.” His soft words made her smile, and she trailed her fingers down his temple in response.  
“I know… I love you.”  
“I love you too”, he breathed.  
Leo lined up with her entrance, and slowly pushed himself in an inch before sliding out again. He saw Venus close her eyes and let her head fall to the side with her mouth slightly open. He pushed in another inch, which made her crease her forehead, she couldn’t hide her tensing grip either.  
“Hey…”  
He paused to smooth out the wrinkles in her face and made her look up at him.  
“Try to relax... and don’t forget to breathe”, he told her in a whisper. She nodded, and he bent down to kiss her softly. His right hand found her left, braiding their fingers together in a loving gesture.  
As soon as he felt the tension leaving her he continued, pushing in another inch at a time. He sensed how she instinctively breathed in rhythm to his slow thrusts. Her body heaved slightly to fit his motions. Small, indistinguishable sounds escaped her throat. Leo felt how his primitive drive fought to take over, furiously battling his control as his own sensations had him in an iron grip.   
His lower carapace touched hers, making him moan, her free hand grabbed his neck hard. Both were panting.  
“I’m fully inside you…” he managed.  
“Keep going”, she urged, and he did.  
He had never been able to imagine what it would feel like. The warm, soft, yet tight and wet core enclosing his shaft made him lose his mind. To see her squirming with pleasure under him only heightened his as the lights bathed her skin in a warm glow, highlighting her curves in a play of moving shadows. The pure scent of her filled his nostrils and further messed with his mind.  
He felt himself build up to his end, automatically making him go faster, but it made Venus whimper.  
“Slower…” she begged.  
Leo forced himself to recede the pace, prolonging the climb extensively. As he got nearer he had to clench his braided fingers around hers, but it couldn’t stop his groaning. It was torture… it was bliss… it was…  
“Aaaahh…”  
Venus’ moan was an echo to his, perhaps as a result of his furiously pulsing member deep inside her. He collapsed on top of her, panting frantically while she held him close, nuzzling his neck. He let himself slip out of her, but remained next her for a long time.  
Eventually he briefly left her side to take care of the condom, but when Leo silently asked her to come up into his arms, she was more than willing to comply. Half-sitting against a heap of pillows they let their kisses and caressing fingers say it all.   
There was only one question that gnawed on Leo, he had to know.  
“How do you feel?” he asked quietly.  
“Amazing…” Venus sighed contentedly, but it wasn’t what Leo meant.  
“Did it hurt?...” There was only the shortest pause.  
“Not very much…”  
Something ripped ruthlessly at his heart, making him want to shrink away from her. Venus sensed it immediately and got up on her knees to firmly grasp his head between her hands.  
“No, don’t… Don’t you dare to feel guilty about it Leonardo”, she scolded him in a soft tone while forcing him to look her in the eyes. Tears already threatened to form among the blue.  
“I hurt you…” he exhaled in grief.  
Venus pressed her lips to his before she spoke again.  
“Remember what Sensei told you. Some females experience pain the first time no matter what, the only thing the male can do is to minimize it. You took great care in doing that for me. I could love you for that alone…” she finished with an affectionate smile while gently stroking her fingers across his face. He felt how she held his gaze until she was sure her words had sunk in. God, how he loved her.  
She let herself get wrapped in his arms yet again, sighing happily as they cuddled, his nose to her cheek. They allowed themselves to remain in the greenhouse until all the tealights had burnt out, and there was no other place they’d rather be.


End file.
